A Wi-Fi Direct Network has been proposed by the Wi-Fi Alliance (hereinafter referred to as WFA) as a network that can connect Wi-Fi Devices to one another via Peer to Peer connection, even if the Wi-Fi Devices to not participate in a home network, an office network, and a hotspot network.
The devices within the Wi-Fi Direct Network should be capable of discovering for ability information respective to one another.
In case of a mobile Wi-Fi device, when it is considered that the mobile Wi-Fi device is provided with low battery capacity, by providing capability information to the user prior to establishing the connection, decision may be made as to whether or not to establish connection.
Therefore, diverse methods for efficiently providing the user with supported service information of the Wi-Fi devices are being required.